The Anniversary
by h0gwartsHeadcase
Summary: It's the night of Harry and Ginny's wedding, and as usual, they are late. Naturally, they get even later. Mainly focused on Ron, Hermione, Rose and Hugo. But other Wealeys and Potters...ect. are featured to. This is a story for everyone, family type.


**This is my first fanfic story and I don't know if I'm any good. I have other chapters written but it's up to you to let me know if I should post them. If I get bad reviews then I wont bother. So please read and review!**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1: IN THE LIVING ROOM<p>

They were late, as usual.

"RON! Let's go!" Hermione yelled from the living room. She checked her watch. 7:30. They were already 20 minutes late.

After what seemed like an age, Ron emerged from their bedroom doing up a black, cotton neck-tie. Instantly, Hermione's impatience vanished. She had forgotten how good Ron looked in dress robes. Ron, however, did not agree.

"I look like a bloody idiot," he grumbled, pulling at his neck.

"No more than usual," Hermione replied, a slight smile playing on her lips. "Here, let me do that."

Ron sighed as her cool hands replaced his and began to undo the knotted mess that had started as a neck-tie.

"I don't understand why I even have to go to this stupid party; it's not my kind of thing,"

Hermione began to reply but Ron carried on, working himself into a temper. "And Harry doesn't like this sort of thing either, so it must be Ginny's idea. She's your friend so why don't you just go with the kinds?"

"Ronald!" Hermione was shocked, "It is YOUR best friend and YOUR sister's anniversary party, of course you have to go! Plus, I think if Ginny had her way, we'd all be going in quidditch robes! You know whose idea this was…."

Ron's face darkened, "Mum."

"Go easy on her Ron; she hasn't done something like this for years. No one would let her anywhere near their wedding. Remember what George did to her for his and Angelina's wedding?"

"Oh yeah, full body bind! Wish I'd thought of that!"

"You cruel, insensitive git! You are lucky I didn't hex YOU, mister. Especially considering how you behaved at the reception." Hermione mutter angrily, tugging at his tie.

"Come on; don't be such a buzz-kill 'Mione! I was only showing people how to - oh, hi kids, you ready?

Rose and Hugo walked into the room, Hugo in a tux and Rose wearing a floaty, auburn dress that matched her eyes. In the last couple of weeks since they'd returned from Hogwarts, their parents had noticed how the children had changed, matured. But even so, Ron was struck at how grown up Rose looked. At 15, she was no longer his little girl that wore her hair in pigtails.

But right now, she was laughing good-naturedly, her arm around Hugo. She flicked his dress robes, commenting on how handsome her 'baby brothers' was.

Hugo swatted her, moaning "G'way Rose! Leave OFF!"

But he was joking, and he batted away his elder sister with laughing eyes.

But as they approached their parents and had a look at them, they stopped and stared, astounded.

Finally, as Hermione stepped back from Ron's tie with a satisfied "There", Rose found her voice.

"Dad! You look….um, you look great!"

"Always the tone of surprise," Hermione laughed. But Ron grinned and doffed an imaginary top-hat.

"You also look marvellous tonight my dear Rose," he said, bowing, "Would you give me the pleasure of this dance?"

Rose giggled as he took hold of her and waltzed her round the room; twirling her till she collapsed with dizziness.

Hugo mimed vomiting noises and Hermione rolled her eyes, but they were both happy to see the father and daughter having fun again. Ever since the previous week, when Rose had made the announcement that her boyfriend, Scorpius was going to the party, Ron had been irritable and cantankerous. He was still not comfortable with the fact that his only daughter was dating his arch-enemies son. Even though he had to admit that Scorpius was a pleasant, well-mannered boy and nothing like his father. This had made Ron even grumpier, so everyone was relieved to see the tension ease a little.

"Yes Rose, you look beautiful," said Hermione, "And, you know Hugo, that suit reminds me of the one Harry wore to the Yule Ball!"

"Oh yeah, I've heard you and Ginny and the others talking about that, what is it again? Rose asked, trying to remember.

"Honestly Rose, the Yule Ball is a traditional event that takes place on Christmas Eve at the hosting school of the Tri Wizard Tournament. The three champions are required to lead the opening dance."

Everyone stared at this uncommon outburst from the normally modest Hugo.

"What?" He said defensively, "Harry tells me things!"

Ron froze.

"Did he…um, did Harry give you any other details about that night?" He asked nervously.

"No, actually," Hugo frowned, "He seemed reluctant to talk about it, kind of tense and uptight."

Ron visibly relaxed. But then, Hermione sat up and smiled.

"Well, we're late already; a few more minutes won't make a difference. Now, come here, I'd better fill you in."

Ignoring Ron's frantic look and frenzied 'please-stop-now' gestures, she began to tell the tale.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, thats the first chapter! Review and let me know if you think it's any good! If not, what can I do to make it better? :P<strong>


End file.
